At present, organic light emitting diode (OLED) devices are widely used because of their low power consumption, high contrast ratio, wide viewing angles, light and thin flexibility. Main application fields of OLED display technology include mobile phones, TVs, micro display devices, VR devices, and vehicle display devices. OLED display technology will replace TFT-LCD products and become the next generation of mainstream display technology.
Most important performance indicators of OLED devices include luminous efficiency and service life of the devices. At present, improvement of the luminous efficiency of OLED devices mainly depends on development of new functional materials and optimization of device structures. However, the service life of the device depends on packaging of the device, in addition to development of materials and device structures. Since OLED devices are highly sensitive to water and oxygen gases, presence of water and oxygen are the main cause of reduced service life of the devices.
In order to extend the service life of the device, OLED devices are typically packaged using packaging technology. Currently, the most common packaging technology is forming an inorganic layer and an organic layer or the two alternating multilayer structure to block water and oxygen contact with OLED devices by using chemical vapor deposition (CVD), physical vapor deposition (PVD) or atomic layer deposition (ALD) methods. However, this packaging technology reduces production efficiency due to its long packaging time, and this packaging technology uses expensive equipment and higher material cost, which increases production costs.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a flexible OLED device and a manufacturing method thereof to solve the problems existing in the prior art.